A magnetic bookmark is a magnet that may be folded for movably clipping one book page or one sheet of paper to serve as an indexing mark. Due to its convenience for use, the magnetic bookmark has been widely used in people's daily life. Currently, there is not any device available in the market for holding magnetic bookmarks, and most people just scatter the magnetic bookmarks over a desk top to cause disorder in a room. Meanwhile, most currently available containers or storage boxes are designed to hold unsorted things without other functions. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a multifunctional box organizer for orderly holding different things, such as magnetic bookmarks, pens, coins, etc.